This project will investigate the details of the metabolic pathways of neutral sterols to bile acids, particularly: 1. the process of 12 alpha-hydroxylation of 5 alpha-sterols and bile acids; 2. the identification of new acidic metabolites of cholestanol and its hydroxylated derivatives; 3. the isolation and characterization of new bile acids and sterols by newer analytical methods.